


The Adventures of Finn Hudson, Christmas Edition

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Presents, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn goes back to the lodge after a day of skiing to find something unexpected in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Finn Hudson, Christmas Edition

**Author's Note:**

> No, there are no other parts to "The Adventures of Finn Hudson." It just seemed like a good name.

“Kurt?” Finn called out. Propping his ski boots by the door in the hallway, he crept quietly into their room at the lodge. Maybe Kurt was asleep, having begged off an afternoon of skiing in favor of an afternoon lounging around, apparently. But, that was not the case. Their room looked untouched after the maid service. The only thing that was different was this giant, purple Christmas present in the middle of everything. “That’s weird,” Finn muttered, “We agreed no presents. Kurt?” he called out again, peering around the room as if his boyfriend would pop out of the closet and club him with a designer boot. What was Finn supposed to do with this?

Shrugging, Finn decided a peek wouldn’t hurt. He could act surprised when Kurt came back. Finn shuffled over to the box and pushed the bow off before lifting the top.

“Wait. What are you doing in here?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off of his shoulders and revealing to Finn he was completely, blushingly _naked_. “It took you nearly five minutes to open this box.” He adjusted the shiny, red bow around his neck.

Finn stared down at Kurt’s chest, eyes wandering down, down, down… “Yeah, well I’m regretting it now.”

“Yes, me too. I was afraid I’d get a crick in my neck or flatten my hair or somethi—oof!”

After several moments of involved kissing, Finn reluctantly let go of Kurt's lips (after nibbling for just one more second) to whisper, “It’s not even Christmas, yet. We have two days!”

“Oh, shut up. It was now or now. So, kiss me again.”

Slowly, Finn untied the bow around Kurt’s neck, letting it fall to their feet, the silky ribbons caressing Kurt’s stomach before pooling between them. Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck, and Finn quickly unzipped his ski pants and shuffled them both to the bed.

“Jesus, Finn. I _can_ wait for you to get out of your sweaty ski gear.”

“I can’t.” Finn pressed another lengthy kiss to Kurt’s lips before pushing him onto the mattress. Kurt sat up and watched as Finn shed everything, layer by layer, before grabbing at his hips and grasping his cock.

“Thought you’d be unwrapping me, but you’ve got tons more layers on.”

“Either way, I’m going to fuck you, because that was so sexy and unexpected.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t figure it out the moment you saw the box. Actually, I take that back. Of course you didn’t.”

“Shut up and suck me.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Kurt chuckled before licking his lips and wrapping them around the head of Finn’s cock.

“Shit.” Finn knew he wouldn’t last long if Kurt kept up whatever magic he was making. “Okay, okay.” Finn pushed at his shoulders and grabbed the lube on the bedside table. “I’m ready. Are you ready?”

“Of course,” Kurt chuckled. Finn practically jumped on him and covered his face in kisses before uncapping the lube. “Wait, let me get my legs…” There was a bit of a scuffle as they moved about and readjusted – they were still a bit new at this – but eventually Finn got Kurt’s ankles up around his ears and was thrusting into tight heat. Kurt hissed.

“Sorry,” Finn whispered.

“Merry Christmas,” Kurt joked around a grimace.

“I’ll go slow.”

“No, you won’t.” Kurt grabbed Finn’s shoulder and pushed down on his cock.

Finn gasped and that, as they say, was that. Any amount of control that he may have had was lost as he looked down into Kurt’s determined face. He thrust into Kurt over and over, and Kurt met his every move while trying to reach any part of Finn with his lips. “Kurt,” Finn said, pushing up onto his hands to get a different angle.

“I’m gonna…”

Finn nodded and rolled his hips. This was always the best part.

“Fuck. Yes,” Kurt exclaimed and came between their two sweat-slicked stomachs.

“ _Hunh_ ,” Finn groaned and joined Kurt a moment later.

They lay there in silence for several minutes, legs still tangled together and chests still heaving.

“Well,” Kurt exclaimed on an exhale.

“I’m gonna be so fucking sore,” Finn groaned. They both laughed. He pulled Kurt closer and nuzzled his neck before murmuring, “Thank you.”

“I don’t think we’ll make it to the slopes tomorrow,” Kurt muttered, eyeing Finn’s lips again.

Finn hummed. “I have to give you my Christmas present, first.”

“Will it take long?”

“All night.”

Kurt grinned. “Good.”


End file.
